criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Blood in the Water
Blood in the Water is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirtieth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred sixty-first case overall. It is the final case to take place in the Maple Heights district of Grimsborough. Plot Jones and the player rushed to the animal control facility upon hearing of Mayor Martha Price's murder from Benjamin Fetcher. They then collected her body, half-eaten by the Demon Fish in the tanks. Mid-investigation, Jones had to give a speech in a press conference regarding the Mayor's death after the media caught wind of the murder. Later, a drunken Lola Vallez told the team that Martha was a "bitter hag". They then found enough evidence to arrest the Mayor's cousin, scientist Ernest Emerson, for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Ernest also admitted that he released the Demon Fish into the floodwaters in the first place "for science". After he heard that Martha was planning to exterminate the fish, he snuck into the animal control facility to release them again. When Martha walked on him, he tried to fend her off with a screwdriver before pushing her into the fish tank. Judge Powell sentenced Ernest to life in prison for the murder and for indirectly killing multiple people through the Demon Fish. Post-trial, the DreamLife device had informed the team that Mortimer Pickering would be picked up at 6pm that day. Cathy then rigged Rupert's watch to act as a communication device to the team: pressing its crown once would alert the team of his safety and pressing it twice would allow him to make an emergency call to the office. After they told Chief Parker that everything was in place, Gloria told the team that Mortimer had gone to the park. She and the player then found him sightseeing in the park and promptly took him to Rupert so they could perform the switch. Meanwhile, Jones and the player met interim mayor Joe Warren, who was planning to relocate the Demon Fish to a San Diego aquarium, and apprehended Patricia P. Harris for stealing the mayoral stamp. After all the events, Cathy and the player were able to see a DreamLife agent pick Rupert up from the Glitz Hotel to take him to the dome. Summary Victim *'Martha Price' (found half-eaten by the demon fish) Murder Weapon *'Demon Fish' Killer *'Ernest Emerson' Suspects C261P1.png|Benjamin Fetcher C261P2.png|Ray Parker C261P3.png|Lola Vallez C261P4.png|Patricia P. Harris C261P5.png|Ernest Emerson Quasi-suspect(s) C249Q1.png|Cathy Turner C261Q2.png|Joe Warren C259Q2.png|Diane Parker C260Q2.png|Mortimer Pickering C261Q5.png|Rupert Winchester Killer's Profile *The killer eats olives. *The killer uses sunscreen. *The killer sweats excessively. *The killer has blood type O+. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes C261CS1A.jpg|Animal Control Tanks C261CS1B.jpg|Fishtanks C261CS2A.jpg|Picnic Area C261CS2B.jpg|Picnic Blankets C261CS3A.jpg|Food Tent C261CS3B.jpg|Buffet Tables Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Animal Control Tanks. (Clues: Mayor's Badge, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Benjamin Fetcher; Victim identified: Martha Price) *Examine Mayor's Badge. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses sunscreen) *Talk to Benjamin Fetcher about the murder. (Prerequisite: Animal Control Tanks investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Picnic Area) *Investigate Picnic Area. (Prerequisite: Benjamin interrogated; Clues: Straw Hat, Bouquet Tag) *Examine Straw Hat. (Result: Beige Powder) *Examine Beige Powder. (Result: Solid Perfume; New Suspect: Lola Vallez) *Ask Lola Vallez about her last encounter with the victim. (Prerequisite: Solid Perfume identified under microscope) *Examine Bouquet Tag. (New Suspect: Ray Parker) *Ask Ray Parker about his ties to the Mayor. (Prerequisite: Ray Parker decoded) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Demon Fish; Attribute: The killer eats olives) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Food Tent. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Cardboard Pieces, Mayor's Bag, Bloody Screwdriver) *Examine Cardboard Pieces. (Result: Cardboard Cut-Out; New Suspect: Patricia P. Harris) *Talk to Patricia P. Harris about her involvement in the Mayor's party. (Prerequisite: Cardboard Cut-Out restored; Profile updated: Lola eats olives) *Examine Mayor's Bag. (Result: Fishing Photo Boy) *Examine Unknown Boy. (New Suspect: Ernest Emerson) *Ask Ernest Emerson about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Ernest Emerson identified; Profile updated: Ernest eats olives and uses sunscreen) *Examine Bloody Screwdriver. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer sweats excessively; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Picnic Blankets) *Investigate Picnic Blankets. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; Clues: Faded Newspaper, Locked Camera) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Front Page) *Question Benjamin Fetcher about blaming the victim for his ex-girlfriend's death. (Prerequisite: Front Page unraveled; Profile updated: Benjamin eats olives and uses sunscreen) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Video Camera) *Analyze Video Camera. (12:00:00; Profile updated: Ray eats olives and sweats excessively) *Confront Ray Parker about his feud with the Mayor. (Prerequisite: Video Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Ray uses sunscreen) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Buffet Tables. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locked Phone, Faded Blueprint, Broken Piñata) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Mayor's Phone) *Confront Ernest Emerson about his fight with the victim. (Prerequisite: Mayor's Phone deciphered; Profile updated: Ernest sweats excessively) *Examine Faded Blueprint. (Result: Lola's Statue) *Ask Lola Vallez about the Mayor refusing her planning permission. (Prerequisite: Lola's Statue unraveled; Profile updated: Lola uses sunscreen and sweats excessively) *Examine Broken Piñata. (Result: Piñata) *Analyze Piñata. (09:00:00) *Question Patricia P. Harris about her making a piñata of the victim. (Prerequisite: Piñata analyzed) *Investigate Fishtanks. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Bucket, Toolbox) *Examine Bucket. (Result: Olives on Toothpick) *Analyze Olives on Toothpick. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blood type O+) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Demons Among Us (6/6). (No stars) Demons Among Us (6/6) *Ask Cathy how Rupert can communicate with us from inside the dome. (Available after unlocking Demons Among Us) *Investigate Picnic Area. (Prerequisite: Cathy interrogated; Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Rupert's Watch) *Analyze Rupert's Watch. (06:00:00) *Go over the plan to infiltrate the dome with Chief Parker. (Prerequisite: Rupert's Watch analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Picnic Blankets. (Prerequisite: Diane interrogated; Clue: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Selfie) *Have Mortimer Pickering swap places with Rupert. (Prerequisite: Selfie restored; Reward: Crazy Scientist Hair) *Talk to the interim Mayor. (Available after unlocking Demons Among Us) *Investigate Animal Control Tanks. (Prerequisite: Joe interrogated; Clue: Ink Pad) *Examine Ink Pad. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) *Confront Patricia P. Harris about stealing the mayoral seal. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Make sure that DreamLife doesn't see through Rupert's cover. (All tasks before must be done first) *Move on to a new crime (in Misty Grove)! (1 star) Trivia *The case title refers to the idiom "blood in the water," which refers to showing weakness in a competitive situation, leading your competitors to become aggressive towards you. *This is one of seven cases in The Conspiracy where all suspects have appeared previously. *This is one of the eleven cases in The Conspiracy in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *This case, Snake in the Grass and Buzz Kill are the only cases in The Conspiracy in which the murder weapon is an animal (in this case, the murder weapon is the demon fish). *Brolex is a parody of Rolex. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Maple Heights (The Conspiracy)